


Purpose Of the Brute Divine

by nao_lin



Series: Purpose of the Brute Divine [1]
Category: D.Gray-man, Fallout (Video Games), Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Courier!Bertholdt, Multi, currently under construction, formerly titled: Heart Over Bodrum
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-24 04:52:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2568863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nao_lin/pseuds/nao_lin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which: Bertholdt is an Exorcist; Daisya lives; Levi's a ghoul; L's a General; Mike and Cross are half-brothers; Hanji created a monster; Ireland's gone all to shit again; and everyone's battling the Millenium Earl in the post-nuclear European wastelands.</p><p>(Basically the world of D.Gray-man inside the world of Fallout with the characters from Attack On Titan and a bunch of other stuff thrown in there.)<br/> </p><p>** first three chapters are currently being rewritten</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this whole mess began with [this](http://lyferie.tumblr.com/post/95830517243) sketch of Bertholdt I stumbled upon. It reminded me of Pip-Boy in a way, and viola! This nonsense now exists. Hope you like nonsense - it's gonna be a long one. :)))

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a small town somewhere in the Mojave Wasteland, days before a childhood ended, a moment was had. It was nothing unusual.

"Dad... Dad, seriously!"

Such was Bertholdt's complaint as he hovered anxiously over his father's shoulder. He watched, fidgeting and a little uncomfortable, as Garrett downloaded the images from the computer. A cord snaked from the back of the age-old machine and connected it to the Pip-Boy 3000 lying on the counter beside it.

Bertholdt did not understand his father's obsession with drawing him. There were cameras around - surely he could use those for family portraits? But no, instead he decided to draw his son, on scraps of paper, on napkins, _on the backs of photographs._ Bertholdt really didn't understand it.

The screen crackled and threatened to disappear, bringing Bertholdt back to the present. Garrett swore ferociously. It was a sure sign that the old computer was about to shut down and erase all the data that hadn't been saved. Bertholdt hoped it would. It certainly wouldn't be the first time.

He nearly jumped out of his skin when his father smacked the rusty, half-broken frame.

The screen returned to normal, showing a carefully drawn sketch of Bertholdt smiling cheerfully in a manner eerily reminiscent of Pip-Boy himself. Bertholdt groaned. "Oh, please don't tell me..."

But yes. Yes, he had. Garrett had drawn him in every pose and position and with every facial expression as good ol' Mr. Pip-Boy. From bits of information stored on the hard drive to the radiation and vital sign monitors and everything else - as well as a few additions of his own.

"Dad!" Bertholdt groaned loudly, covering his burning face with both hands. "I thought you were just putting your drawings in it! Why are you... _why are you replacing Pip-Boy?"_

"Because I'd like to see my son giving me encouragement and telling me to take care of myself," Garrett said simply, fingers flying rapidly over the keyboard. "I don't get any of that when I'm out at work."

"What about Mom?"

Garrett chuckled. "Your mother doesn't look anything like Pip-Boy."

"You're saying I do!?"

"What's wrong with that?" Garrett questioned, peering at him curiously. "He's cute, he's popular, he's useful."

"You're making this sound like a pimp introducing one of his w-workers." Bertholdt stammered over the end of the sentence, surprised that it had actually left his mouth.

Garrett paused and turned to stare at him. "Frankly, Bert, I didn't need that image."

"You think _I_ did?"

"I'm your father."

"And I'm- Ugh, never mind." Bertholdt threw up his hands and turned to go upstairs.

In the kitchen, he plopped down into one of the chairs across from the stove and looked despondently up at his mother.

Evelyn Hoover leaned on the counter beside the oven, mitts on, waiting for the timer. Unlike her husband, she was all tall, smooth olive skin and freckled all over - face, arms, chest, shoulders. Bertholdt hadn't gotten the freckles, but he had gotten the height and skin tone, and Garrett's subtle, soft green eyes, and the combination made him a rare beauty already fawned over by the town's girls and their hopeful parents, much to his stammering consternation.

Evelyn glanced over her shoulder with a knowing look, amused. "Your father up to no good again?" she asked. The timer dinged and she leaned down to open the rickety oven door.

Bertholdt heaved a sigh far too heavy for a twelve year old. Evelyn laughed as she pulled the tray out. "He's replaced Pip-Boy with drawings of me," he moaned, laying his head down on one cheek on the table, facing the photograph of his parents and him when he was still a baby. Bawling his little green eyes out. Garrett had chosen that one. A conversation-starter, he claimed - and it was, usually a conversation that had Bertholdt red-faced and leaving the room to go scream into his pillow while his father told the most embarrassing stories he could think of.

"Ah..." was the simple reply. "I was wondering what he was going to do with those." She put the tray on the stove top to cool and turned to face him.

"You knew!? Traitor..." he groaned without heat.

"The computer hasn't broken down yet?" she asked as if he hadn't said anything. He shook his head. "Too bad. Looks like you'll just have to deal with Brandon and Elise's teasing next time they come over."

"There's still time!" he whined back desperately. "It might overload!"

Evelyn laughed again. "You keep telling yourself that," she told him with a good-natured pat on the shoulder. She went around the table to the basement door, and Bertholdt took the opportunity to peek at what she'd cooked up. Gecko steak.

"Garrett!" Evelyn called down while he peeked. "Come up and eat something before you pass out!"

Bertholdt stood and got plates and silverware from their respective places and began to set the table. He snorted in amusement when Garrett yelled back something along the lines of, "I'm almost done, Eve, hold on, I'll be up in a minute!" and shook his head. He got out a pitcher of clean water and some glasses, transferred the steaks to a big serving plate, put it in the middle of the table, filled all their glasses with water, put the pitcher back, took out some fresh peppers, chopped them up, tranferred them to a small serving bowl, put that on the table, got out the few spices they had, put _them_ on the table, and finally sat down.

As soon as his butt hit the chair, Garrett thundered up the steps, flung the door open, and stood there for a moment straightening that hideous shit-coloured thing he like to call a vest.

"Download complete," he said calmly.

Bertholdt sighed. His mother chuckled. Garrett took the remaining chair. "Oh, smells good!"

"Gecko steaks don't have a smell, Dad."

"Well, it's the thought that counts," he replied with a shrug, and began to dish out everyone's food. They'd long since learned not to protest, so Bertholdt and Evelyn just exchanged a fond look and let him do his thing.

Less than a week later, Bertholdt Hoover was an orphan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, lookie here, I got the intro chapter done. Can't guarantee when I'll get anything else done, but I am working on it.
> 
> Also, for those curious, Garrett Hoover is based loosely on purple!Hawke from Dragon Age.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> formerly titled Heart Over Bodrum

currently under intense rewrite. please have patience with this poor soul.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> formerly titled Heart Over Bodrum

currently under intense rewrite. please have patience with this poor soul.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> formerly titled Heart Over Bodrum

currently under intense rewrite. please have patience with this poor soul.


End file.
